User talk:Daimaō
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingkaisplanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheUltraKamehameha page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soilder5679 (Talk) 01:28, June 1, 2011 Go under blog and click on write one now its near your user page. Thanks for joinning!. Soilder5679 01:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course dude now your a Admin!. Soilder5679 01:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello hey can you add your signature to your name on the front page so people can reach you? Thanks! Jimmykiller9 21:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just add a little line like this- and do four tides (the little swirl thingy by the 1 on the key board or just press the signature button. like how you would sign a talk page. Jimmykiller9 23:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ya no problem dude! Jimmykiller9 23:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Good job on those Dragons dude! Jimmykiller9 00:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) aaaagh you passed me on achievement points! This means WAR!!! Jimmykiller9 01:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm just joking, dude. :) Jimmykiller9 02:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you theone who asked about the badges? if so, no they will not change. Jimmykiller9 17:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Its just like a Admin excpet i believe they have a little less power. Flamedude is a Admin and a Buerocrat. Soilder5679 23:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Whats up dude how are you?. Im planning on getting in all of the Red Ribbon Armys pages in by today. Soilder5679 23:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) right here dude http://kingkaisplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard your in first!. Soilder5679 00:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Why would i be mad at you your awesome. Soilder5679 03:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude! we have the same rank though lol. Im about to add them. Soilder5679 18:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you the one who sent me a message about the ideas? 03:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry that was me^ Jimmykiller9 03:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) A little too much Hey i changed your admin descrription on the front page because it was a little outrageous. Jimmykiller9 03:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think someone undid the edit i didint see it though. Im Lssj4s friend. So whats up?. Soilder5679 17:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it dude. Supremegogeta wasint trying to be mean its all cool now. Your a Admin and are making this wiki a better place!. Soilder5679 16:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I wan't tring to be mean i was just telling him he needs skilled Admin's and not his firends.' ' ' ' 'Supreme Gogeta''' ' '' ''' ''' 19:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude!. I think you should come on my forum more youd really like it we got 32 members now. So anyways did you hear about Kill You beocming a admin? me and Lssj4 were shocked hes always angry and curses at other users. Also he didint have that many edits. Soilder5679 01:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I totaly agree dude. Plus his edits are like only at 750 me Kaioken,Lssj4,Supremegogeta and you all have much more edits then him. I dont get it at all. Soilder5679 01:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hai hey, not much going on here. Just what I usually do lol Music and bloggin on some websites. Occasionally Anime & Manga. Yourself?Kaioken x4 22:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Kaioken x4 hey not much. I'm tied for second on the wiki in achievement points with soilder now. i got Navigator, Bridge Builder, Lucky 3000th edit, and Wiki leader. I'd say I've done quite a bit to help the wiki, huh? Jimmykiller9 02:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes, if someone recomends one. Jimmykiller9 03:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll do it tommorrow. I have a bunch of ideas for pages I'd like to add tonight, and I don't wanna forget them!!! :) Jimmykiller9 03:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem just whoever creates them first! Jimmykiller9 03:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hey what's up? Jimmykiller9 16:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Not Much!!! Jimmykiller9 13:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yup. 00:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I know but i works on the Dragon Ball Wiki and that's where i made it so... 00:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) lol it's okay I'll just archive it. 01:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sup Not much, created like 4 pages yesterday lol. Put out a blog and some other shtuff. Yourself? Hey as you can see a troll has been attacking the wiki so Flamedude22 banned him fir 9001 years. :P and THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 became an admin because of good work and stuff. Oh, and I'm a Beraucrat now. 01:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Join the chat!Flamedude22 13:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) join the chat Legendary Super Admin Flamedude22 02:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks man great job!. Soilder5679 19:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, just to let you know, I'm in charge of quote of the day. I had to go to...*gasp* band camp. Anyways, I'll be doing it daily, unless I'm on vacation or gone or something like that, then you can do it 01:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) http://www.hrwiki.org/wiki/Help:Signature go here it tells you how! if you need any other help messege me! Legendary Super Admin Flamedude22 03:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You're fine dude. 04:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. You'rs is good too. 05:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Good Job! Nice job on the episode summaries. I see you are already on the Namek Saga. I'm still on the first saga for Dragon Ball. User:NamekianFusion NamekianFusion 03:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah, yes. The images. Well, 1. go into source mode 2.then pick witch picture you want. Lets say you want this one: 3.Then you get the file name. this one's name is DBZHFIL.png 4. Then you pick what size you want the picture to be. I usually go with 35px. 5. then you put it on either end of the sig (or in the middle, but that's another thing). 6. While your still in source mode, type this: And it will be on your sig! You mean on your sig? Well, you know where you put your name in between these thingies: >